Sakura No Mew
by yuchi1994
Summary: Tohru Honda's cousins coming to stay from stess and overworking but saku has more secrets the hes/shes letting on will they find out ? please read vote parring any one you what plus fruit basket and naruto crossover sakuraxboys and no flams!i mean it!
1. Chapter 1

**sakura no mew!!**

It had been two and a half months since Tohru Honda had been living with the Sohma family and was having a hard time when her firends were coming over often to check up on her it was hard to keep the Sohma secter when there was a lot of bumping in to one and over or slipping and tripping on thin air. A with of air that had came through the window in the kitchen with a couple of cherry blossom dancing in the air had brought Tohru out of her train of thoughts of her tresured memories of one of her cousins came flashing though her mind but was soon disturbed from the peacefull singing of the birds by load shoutting and crashing. With a sigh that had left her lips as she placed down her dish that she was washed. she soon enterd out side to see Kyo and Yuki fightting over a...(wait for it )...a...long...STICK!!. She just staired at them and thought when would they grow up and see what they looked like fighting other a frigin stick. Then an idea poped in to her head as she ran up stairs and openend her door and then ran to her dresser and picked up her...TAPE RECORDER!!. As she raced down stairs to still see them fightting she pressed the record button .

After five minutes of film she pressed the refers button and pressed THE BIG RED BOTTUN THAT HAD PLAY ON IT!!. soon as it started to play the two idio- i mean the two boys turned around to see Tohru with her tapy recorder.

"Tohru what are you doing with the tapy recorder" said a really conffused kyo ( dosn't take much to make him conffused dose it?).

"I was just tapying how childish you two were acting" said an umpleased Tohru "look what your fighting other its a stick" said Tohru greeting her teeth trying not to scream at how frustrating this to could be.

"Miss Honda my apoliges" said Yuki as bowed his head to Tohru.

"I'ts okay i didn't mean to shout but the cherry blossoms seem to remind me of someone special that i havn't seen in a long time i just hope saku's doing okay" said Tohru with a soft yet sad voice to them.

"saku?" said both boys trying not to growle that Tohru might like someone else.

"yeah maby i should phone and talk to saku ?" said Tohru who was now sounding cherrfull at the idea.

"If you exuse me i'll be on my was to talk with Shigure!"shouted Tohru

"When i get my hands on this guy named Saku i'm gonna kill him!!"shouted Kyo .

"For once i do have to agry that your right which is suppring that you could make sence" said Yuki in a smoth yet pissed of voicewho walked of to were ever he went.

"Thank yo-hey!! you rat get back here!" shouted Kyo who ran of to try and fing the rat boy.

**Kanoha**

Sakura slowly made here way to wards the hokage tower to discuse some thing with her sensei that was very important that she was so lost in thought that she didn't know that she had stopped right out of the hokage tower.As she entered she waved to a thew of the ANBU that she some times healed after there tiering missions. She soon stopped out of the hokage office she inhayeld deeply and knocked before she hear a "coming" she enterd the office to see her sensei .

"Hello Hokage-sama you called for me?" said sakura in a cam voice.

"yes i hand resifed a note from one of your relatives by the name of Tahru Honda asking for you to come and viset her at her new home in tokyo,"said the Hokage in a sothing voice.

"yes? but if it was a letter then why didn't you have someone bring it to my it's not ergent." said a an unpleased sakura.

"it is you see that youth been other working yourself so im sending you on a mission for two months for a break youll be atending there school and be living with the Sohma family too i have a scroll here that will send you there faster but one thing sakura..."said the Hokage in a serios voice.

"yes?"said sakura wo was unpleased with the so called mission. other the years sakura came one of the powerfull ninjas of this time plus not only had she changed in strenth but in apirence to she had a well cuerved body and well sized chest and long pink hair that reached down below her bottom. it had tints of red and black that had grown in her hair other the years. her eyes had a glowing cat like eyes that were emreald. she was wearing a black tanktop that was 5inches above her belly button and blach skirt and shorts with fish nets on most of her bodyon her arms she wore shoulder lengths black glothes and black knee high ninja boots.

"you can't tell anyone of Kanoha after all know one knows of this place not even you cosin new but luckly i have my ways you leave in one hour meet me here then okay?"said tsunade .

"Hai!" and with that sakura left of to wards her house very pissed.

**Tokyo**

Tohru was stiting in her room pepering for her cousins arivel .

sfter she was done she walked down stairs too see yuki and kyo looking raver pissed off. She was going to tell them about sakura coming to stay for the next two months for a break from her work this person named tsunade said that she was other working herself to death. so she thought it was her boss.

"umm kyo , yuki i need to talk to you two" said tohru in a calm voice to them.

"shot" said kyo

"My friend well cousin sakus coming to stay for the next two months for a huge break from work well thats what sakus boss says."said tohru .then the atmis ferr started to ge coolder by the minute

the boys thoughts were this

_"must kill the saku guy"_

"what? when? were?"said yuki.

" my cousins staying and coming to day and will be atending school with us" said tohru .after the two boys heard this the were shooked that this guy was staying at there house and whats werest he was coming today.

"weres saku gonna stay" asked yuki camly but in his mind ready to make hell.

"in my room!" tohru shouted happy.

"saku could stay in yukis room it's bigger too" kyo suchested

"i guess your right is it okay" tohru said turning her head to wards yuki.

"yes it's okay" said said yuki with a hiden smirk the same for kyo too but if they only knew.

"and i think i'll stay with yuki too it's cold in spring you now"said kyo

"thats what if been telling you" said tohru as if she had grown a second head.

"...yeah..."they both said

ding dong(your mom wears thongs!) the bell rang.( i didn't mean the last part i dad a rimming thing going.)

a shout was heard from the door was it was shigure.

" i'll gt it "said cherrfull shigure.

"hello you must be saku that tohrus been talking about come right in if you go to the end door you'll find your cousinthere" said shigure

"Thank" saku mumbeld as he(she) walked to the end door

"kyo and yuki turned there heads to see a guy in baggie jeanns and a baggie coat that hide his face and hear and white snicker they could see him holding a sports bag.

"saku its great to see you again! you boss said that you were over working you self !" tohru said the last part in consrin .

"you must be the guy honda-sans been talking about" said yuki in asmoth fool proth voice.

"Guy? torhu you did it again i remembered when you confussed you friends at you birthday and the thought i was a guy sheesh i would hate to be you sometimes"said saku as he(she ) removeredher coat to reveal a brack baggie shirt and pinkie black red hair on her rist was a bracelet that was red and black. and her dazelin emerald eyes.

"i'm sorry saku-chan i guess i'll nether change" she said as she playfully hit her head with her hand.

" think you should apoligis to you boys there not me to-chan!" said sakura but the thing was she didn't look well.

"sakura i think you should rest you look pale" said tohru very worried that she might have a fever from to much stress.

" i fin-!"before she could finish she had fainted and landed on kyo and yuki

**what happend next to sakura next well you would be supprised what would happen please revie and iam sorry for the very bad words that might not make sence to you but peace revie and ask Questions if you whant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

There on the floor where three piles of clothing but what was strange was that kyo was there on his back and on top of him was a pink cat with lovely emerald eyes looking at him he couldn't help but blush and yuki was on top of sakura's head. sakura was there frozen in place . did she turn him it to a cat? and turned the other on in to a rat ?our is there something going on here but be fore she could do anything she fainted.

Tohru was looking in horror before picking up her cousin and taking her to her. Many things where running in her mind like this and that the crazy obsesion to kill kyo that's about it.

after she had laid her cousin down she ran down stiars to fing kyo but his cloths on.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER??" she shouted yuki was like this in the same spot O.O and kyo was like this ..

"I DON'T KNOW ? I DID'NT KNOW I COULD DO THAT??"kyo shot stood there watching in amusement.

"i think we should talk to shigure? "said yuki in a suspiscious voice still in his rat form was a little worried about not turning back start to walk of.

kyo who had been a little stund be the little momment metaliy agreed with yuki but would never say started to scout out with yuki to find shigure.

tohru who was still a little shocked picked up sakura who was a little confused at there little fight.

"umm tohru did i do that to them?"asked sakura.

"umm...how can i say this....kyo and yuki you see.....are cursed by....the zodiac" replied tohru.

"really?"

"yep"

"now that's the first!" repied sakura i a happy go lucky voice

"?"tohru just stared at the cat as if it had gone mental.

sakura who had cot the look started to started to star back with curoius.

tohru who had been looked into sakuras eye just wonted to glomp her death because of her cuteness but she resisted......well she tried.....no she really did try.

"CUTE!"

"HELP!"

**WELL I TRIED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER BUT I FAILED.**

**I'M SORRY PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**yuki pov**

I just couldn't belive my eyes

there he was shigure in a....hula alfit.....GOD this is murder .

just look at those chicken legs wobbleing around the room.

but i guess i'm kinda happy i found it

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOD HAPPYNESS GONE!!!!!

"HELP"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- wait did someone just screaming!

**kyo pov**

i was just stareing at yuki woundering why why he was making wierd faces

so just had to turn around to only find shigure skreatching....wait my mistake he was SINGING can you hear the sarcasm in my voice!

GOD i found the scene kinda funny but very Disturbing to find your uncle in a hula skirt and 'singing'.

well thankfully my thoughts came to a close when i start to hear screaming.

**sakura pov**

"l let goooooo!!!!! i can't breath!!!!!!!!!!!" i tried to scream with all my might , but the torture didn't end there tohru just had to start spining around like a mad man !

i mean come on !!!!i came to stay with my cousin for a break and now i'm being flinged in the air like a rag doll which can't be fixed when you drop it out the window....wait the window!

"HELP!!!"

"sakura!" screamed the ever so careless tohru

**sorry that it's sort !**

**thanks to every one for reading this crap story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone sorry for not updateing for a long time but before i continue with y story iv'e put a poll up for my new story and i would like it if you could vote for what sort of crossover pairing you would like to see in it.**

**Chapter 4**

sakura pov

To think i was a powerful Kunoichi who has fought many battles and had many wounds ,was going to die by beening flunged out of the window in a form of a cat ,was not how i would liked to die. Not just that i haven't even had my first kill our boyfriend! our the fact that i was going to die all thanks to my one flesh and blood!

i toke a deep breath and placed both of my han- i mean paws together and stared straight at the sky and let out my last breath "Dear God why oh why does this always happen to me yes i may have done some bad things in the past doesn't mean you can freaking torment me to death!" when i said last breath i ment screamed.

then i closed my eyes thinking of all the pain i would be in but i didn't feel it come the thing i felt was a pair of strong arms rapped around my pite frame. I turned my head toward my saviorwell that a shocker i mean you would because i really didn't really expect to be cot by a shigure.

not long after he hand cot me there was a suden poof and well i had my boobs and everything back but then i felt something furry on me and it was cuddling my chest i looked down to see a dog blushing....can a dog blush.....well this is conthusing.

Tohru pov

i just frow sakura out the window didn't i. O.M.G. someones going to kill me if i don't do anything so i ran towards the window to see sakura in her....nude form that good! wait thats bad! what if someone see's here. so i did the only thing that came to my mind i ...

"KYO!YUKI! GET OUTSAID SAKURA NEEDS SOME HELP!"wai there guys! god i picked a great day to be blond(A/N: i really don't mean anything towards people who are blond couse i'm blond too!).

**yes it was short sorry about this !**


End file.
